


Series 2, episode 6: Levi's Fate

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Levi spotted a titan. It was walking towards the city and no one had taken it on. This was bad. Levi flew towards the titan, his swords at the ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series 2, episode 6: Levi's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is by my friend who doesn't hate Levi, but also doesn't like him. And they also don't have any form of social media or ANYTHING.

Levi was fighting titans on a battle field. He was the bravest fighter in this world of titans and humans. Using the epic 3D Manoeuvre Gear he glided gracefully through the air and sliced the titans' throats. Everyone envied his skill and looked up to him.  
Suddenly, Levi spotted a titan. It was walking towards the city and no one had taken it on. This was bad. Levi flew towards the titan, his swords at the ready.  
Slowly, the titan turned around and licked his lips at Levi. Levi suddenly realised something was wrong with this titan. It was over 50 metres tall and didn't appear to have any skin. The titan looked at Levi with a hungry expression and Levi stared back into those massive eyes. He braced himself and charged at it.  
The next few seconds happened very quickly. The titan tried to grab Levi but he dodged it just in time. Although this was a mistake. Levi was deliberately bounced back into the titan's hands and was firmly in his grip. He screamed in pain as it's nails dug deep into his flesh. This titan was clever? He grimaced at the grime on it's hands.  
Suddenly, a girl jumped in front of him. The titan looked at her and let go of him. Levi fell to the ground. The girl was fighting the titan the best she could. She slashed at it's neck and cut it, but it just wasn't deep enough.  
This was it, he couldn't survive any longer. Levi dropped his head.   
Someone screamed and he looked up. Levi was forced to watch the girl being ripped up and eaten by this formidable titan, all to save him. And he never even knew her name.  
The next time he woke up everyone was there, Eren, Mikasa, Armin. Levi violently coughed up blood and more of red substance poured out of his side.  
"Levi? Can you hear me?"  
Eren was looking down at his face sharing the same expression as Mikasa and Armin. Levi just shook his head. That girl had died for someone she had never even met.  
Levi could see Isabel and Farlan fighting for their lives while surrounded by bloodthirsty titans. He looked away, then looked back at them. Isabel's decapitated head rested on the ground. Farlan's body was ripped in two and left there to rot. They were gone, all because of him...  
Levi engaged into rage mode and started to slash his swords at thin air. Isabel and Farlan, dead. He no longer cared what he hit. He felt his sword slice through flesh and froze.  
Eren and Mikasa fell to the floor, dead before they even touched it. Blood rolled down from their mouths.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Armin slowly crawled towards them, dreading to find out if they were alive. With trembling hands he felt their pulses.  
"They're dead..."  
Armin put his head in his hands and didn't move. Levi was still frozen. The reality sank in. It was him. He killed them.  
Suddenly Levi sat straight up. His eyes turned from brown to bright glowing red.  
"Titans are usually 15-30 metres tall, their appearance is similar to humans, their way to produce offspring is unknown..."  
He was reciting what he had learnt about titans many years ago. Armin was in shock and didn't know what to do. He just stared into Levi's red eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Suddenly, Levi's eyes returned to normal.  
"I quit life."  
After that single sentence his eyes went bright red again. Armin still couldn't react.  
"A titan's weak point is their neck..."  
At that moment, Levi looked down at his blade. He had made his decision.   
He sliced himself across the neck and let out a small gasp. He hit the ground and joined Eren and Mikasa.  
Armin couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. Eren, Mikasa and Levi were dead. It had all happened so quickly.  
"When did the world get so damned...?" Tears were now pouring down his face.  
"I guess I should join them." he said to himself. He looked down at his blade, just as Levi had done, and made his decision.  
Armin impaled himself, blood squirting from his chest. He pulled the sword out and fell to the ground to join his lost friends.  
The four warriors lay there, grief as the last emotion they all felt. If there weren't such things as titans, it never would have happened. But that's why that world should never have happened.


End file.
